Alejandro
by Able02
Summary: My first songfic please read and review. Disclaimer On Profile


I know that we are young and I know that you may love me but I just can't be with you like this anymore… Alejandro

Tyler bit back the tears as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for Alejandro's response. He looked at the floor beneath his feet trying to ignore the hurt look on his lover's face.

(S)he's got both hands in (her)his pockets and (s)he won't look at you, won't look at you

(S)he hides true love in su bolsillo and (s)he's got a halo round (his)her finger around you

Alejandro looked at his loves downcast eyes and tried to find something to reassure him that this was a joke but the tears that threatened to fall told him otherwise he couldn't believe that the one man who was able to hold his heart this firmly was doing this to him. "So you don't love me anymore? Was all this just a game to you did you have any feelings for me?"

You know that I love you boy hot like Mexico rejoice at this point I gotta chose nothing to lose

Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Fernando.

"No I do and that's just it we distract each other, in that last challenge we almost got killed! We can't keep this up." Tyler choked out knowing that his heart would pain him for the rest of his life after this but it had to be done.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke one cigarette and hush. Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto.

Tyler took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob but Alejandra's hand shot out and stopped it from opening. Tyler didn't look at him because he could already tell that Alejandro was hurt. If he had to look at what he had caused he would lose all the courage he had taken all day to build up.

Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.

She's not broken, She's just a baby. But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad and all those flames that burned before him. Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.

Alejandro grabbed Tyler's wrist and made him look him in the eye. He had gone through so much with the other boy all the time they were sneaking around having to go through the trouble of finding the one room on the entire plane that didn't have cameras. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Don't do this to me. I love you too much to let you go like this."

"Let me go. You think this isn't hard for me? I love you and I don't want to lose you but I don't want to attend your funeral either! Just let me go. I know it hurts now but it'll get better."

You know that I love you boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I gotta choose, nothing to looseDon't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro pressed his lips to Tyler's softly praying to he gods of…everything that Tyler wouldn't reject him. It was like the first time they kissed he held tyler close and waited to see if the other boy would push him away or return his embrace.

Tyler felt his arms lift to wrap around the slightly larger boy "Please don't do this to me." he said half to himself he wanted to run for his life but his body had other plans. His lips parted slightly allowing Alejandro's tongue to enter his mouth and explore his mouth all he wanted.

Alejandro. Alejandro. Ale-ale-jandro. Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]Don't bother me. Don't bother me. Alejandro Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Fernando.

Alejandro's hand slid down the boy's back and slid under his waistband and rubbed the 2 round mounds that he found there he pressed his finger between them and pressed at the tight ring of muscle. Tyler had wasted enough time trying to break it off, now instead of taking their time like usual they had to speed through to the fun part.

Tyler gasped when the finger worked it's way inside him he tried to relax and allow his lover to do as he pleased. He held back a groan as the finger began to thrust in and out of him. His breathing became slightly more ragged as his entrance became accustomed to the intruding digit.

Alejandra laid him down on their makeshift bed and pulled down his red sweat pants he loved that color it was what had caught his attention from the start. He had seen it again and again on TV but when he saw the real thing it was amazing the screen did nothing for the beautiful coloring of the sweat suit. But the pale skin that hid under it was even more beautiful.

Tyler's cock was twitching slightly under his lover's gaze. "Don't look it's embarrassing!" he whined even though they had done this many times before but Tyler was still uncomfortable with it. He loved the act itself but he didn't like to be naked in front of other people even though Alejandro had seen it time and time again.

"No it's beautiful." Alejandro said taking the hardened flesh between his lips. Usually he would take his time in teasing it first but they were pressed for time. He began to work the erection with his mouth trying to get his lover to cum quickly.

Tyler let himself get lost in his love's actions giving up on trying to end this. He was enjoying his salvation, his damnation. One hand went to Alejandra's hair and fisted it while the other went to his own mouth to muffle the moans that were trying to bubble to the surface. His back arched off the 'bed' and he felt the end quickly approaching. "I'm close!" he warned his lover a split second before shooting his semen down his throat.

Alejandra swallowed most of it and held a bit to share with tyler. The slightly smaller boy was groggy from the force of his orgasm when his lover locked lips with him he swallowed his own essence without a thought. His eyes widened slightly when the taste registered in his mind. "You're delicious." Alejandra said. He moved back down focusing his mouth on another part of Tyler's anatomy.

Alejandra pressed his tongue against the tight muscle and prodded his way inside. Tyler whimpered when he felt the pink muscle enter him. It felt.. Strange even after all this time it was still a foreign feeling. Tyler felt the boy's sphincter loosen and relax around his tongue he moved it in and out mimicking the act that he planned on performing later. "I-I want t-the real thing." tyler stammered craving the thick cock that he knew was craving him.

Alejandra need no more encouragement he moved up and positioned himself at the puckered hole. He slowly pressed it in watching Tyler's face for and signs of pain. Tyler took deep breaths keeping himself calm so Alejandra could make his way inside. Their hips met and Alejandra leaned down to kiss his love again distracting him from the pain that the knew was there. Tyler began to grind their hips together after a few moments passed giving Alejandra the go ahead.

The slightly larger male began to move his hips back until only the head of his throbbing erection was still inside the warm passage that was tyler and pushed back in he repeated this action building speed as he did so until he had an good pace. Tyler began to move his hips too altering the position of the cock inside him and thrusting his down on it. Alejandra reached between them and began to stroke his love's new formed erection. "Come for me mi amor." he whispered into Tyler's ear.

As if an command tyler released over the other man's hand and on his jacket. Alejandra followed soon after the combination of Tyler's muscles convulsing around him and the face he made when he came made Alejandra lose what little control he had. He exploded filling the boy's bowels with his hot semen.

Alejandra collapsed on his lover and took deep breaths. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the afterglow. Tyler was the first to speak. "You know we're still in danger during the next challenge if we don't find a way to control our feelings."

Alejandra thought for a second. "We could do this more often?" he suggested. The 2 shared a laugh hoping they would be together forever but knew it was unlikely.

A/N: Okay I just saw the premiere a while ago and Alejandra happened to play and I wrote this all proud of myself because I thought I'd be the first. But I forgot It came out in Canada months ago so I'm the first in America. I know I didn't finish the song but who cares she just repeats from this point on so shut up and get a life . I always accept comments ^_^

P.S. My stupid auto-correct changes Alejandro to Alejandra. I tried to fix them all but I guess I missed some srry blonde moment.


End file.
